Strange Objects
by Brian's Punk Princess
Summary: Danielle, Erica, and Kelsey find a piece of AZTEC gold and are transported back to pirate times. There they meet Jack and Will and, while Kelsey and Erica are fighting with Elizabeth over Will, Jack woos Danielle into his arms. Not for Elizabeth lovers.
1. Pieces of Gold! then Jail Time!

DISCLAIMER: me no owny any of the POTC characters…..or Jack…yet!!!!!!!!!

Danielle, Kelsey, and Erica grabbed the coin off of the beach they're on and look at it.

"This looks just like the AZTEC gold off of POTC. Remember?" Danielle nods and takes the coin from Kelsey. On the back, the numbers 1762 are inscribed on it.

"1762?" Erica asks and the numbers turn red and the coin burns Danielle's hand.

"Owwwww!" She screams and drops it. All of a sudden, they all black out and the last thing she remembers is hitting her head on something hard.

Danielle sat up in the middle of a dark alley and notices her friends start stirring. Erica rubs her head where she hit it and stands up quickly.

"Where are we?" She asks and Danielle stands with Kelsey.

"I don't know. Let's go look around." They walk out into a street and stare at all the people dressed in old century clothes. They spin around and bump into a tall guy with dark hair and wearing a blue coat. Erica covers her mouth as she recognizes him and Danielle stands back up.

"Dude….what is up with the powdered wig? Don't you think that is way out of your character?" THe man eyes flash angrily and Erica grabs Danielle.

"That's Norrington Dani." She whispers and Danielle looks into his eyes as he takes some iron cuffs out of coat.

"Oh….didn't mean it sir." He shakes his head and puts them all in cuffs, hauling them off to jail.


	2. Sprung Free, Dressed Up, and Stowed Away

Disclaimer: me no owny anything POTC...not even...(whimpers)...witty Jack.

Danielle sits in the floor of the cell Norrington had put them in and sighs deeply. A guard comes in and throws someone into her cell, removing her friends to the cell beside hers. She walks over to the bars and grabs Erica's hand as she shake sher head in disbelief.

"Never...ever...again...am I picking up another thing off of the ground." Erica mutters and Danielle giggles. Erica looks at her and giggles too. Then Kelsey looks over at the person laying on the floor in Danielle's cell.

"So, who's he?" Danielle shrugs and looks at the guard, who is staring at their clothes. She smiles and looks at the guy on the ground. He groans and sits up, the trinkets in his hair jingling as he shakes his head. She gasps and pulls Erica's hand. Erica looks over at the guy and yelps.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." She says and he looks at her with a smile.

"At least someone gets it right for a change" He says and stands, walking over to the bars. He leans against with one hand and stares into Erica's eyes. She msiles and looks away. He lloks hurt for aminute but thensees DAnielle staring at him with bright eyes.

"Well 'ello there love. Name's Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow." Danielle smiles and then he wraps an arms around her. For a minute she lets him hold her against him but when he tries to kiss her, she thumps him and pulls away from him.

"No way man. Your lips aren't touching mine at all." He laughs and sits down.

"I'll have you in my arms one way or another love." She msirks at him and smiles at Erica, who is staring at the door as Norrington walks through it. He unlocks her door and Danielle runs out and into her friend's arms.

"You ladies best get some decent clothes before people start getting the wrong ideas about you." Kelsey smiles at him sweetly and walks up to him, staring into his eyes. Even though Jack had just tried to put the moves on her, Danielle felt she had to free him from the prison. As Kelsey flirts with Norrington, Danielle walks up to Norrington from behind and slowly unbuckles the keys from his belt.

She holds them behind her back and stands with her back to Jack's cell. He smiles to himself when he sees the keys and gently removes them from her hands, hiding them in his hat. Once Kelsey sees that Danielle got he idea she steps away from Norrington as he goes to press his lips to hers.

"I guess we will be going then Commodore Norrington. We'll have to do this someother time." He stutters and they all walk out into the sreet.

"Best we find some better clothes before we get locked up again." Erica says and they all break into an empty house. Danielle pulls on a puffy white shirt, black pants, and knee-high black boots. Erica pulls on a simple white cotton shirt, some brown pants, and boots. Kelsey pulls on some pants as well and a red tattered shirt with boots. They all grab tri-cornered hats and put their hair up in it to hide the fact that they are girls. They spread gunpowder on their faces, hands, and arms and laugh at eachother.

"I can't even recognize myself." Erica says and they all laugh as they walk back outside and head towards the docks and walk onto a black ship with black sails.

"Welcome to the _Pearl_." Danielle whispers and they all hide out in the brig as the crew, with it's newly realeased captain, walk onto the ship and cast off. 'Here we go.' Danielle thought and huddled closer to her friends for comfort.

**A/N...I know you guys might be expecting more but you'll have to cut me a little slack...this is my first cliffhanger and I've got to figure out what's gonna happen next. I love you all.**


	3. Duties Assigned and Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: me no owny anything POTC...not even...(whimpers)...witty Jack...it is so sad...but I'm glad to not own Elizabeth (shivers) Gross!

"Well, well, well. Lookie what has stowed away on me ship Mr. Turner." Danielle opens her eyes and stares up at the 2 men above her. She taps her frineds and they all stare at Jack and Will Turner. "It;s my partners in crime."

"What do you mean Jack?" Will asks and Jack smiles as he helps the girls to their feet.

"These girls sprung me from jail and from the looks of it, stole some poor lad's clothes as well." Will looks at Erica and Kelsey as they blush deeply and Jack turns to Danielle. "And this lass is the main reason I am free fromt he godforsaken cell." Kelsey gasps and pokes him in the chest with her finger.

"I'll have you know _Captain_ Sparrow, that I was the main reason she even got those keys that sprang you from that little hell hole." She pokes him in the chest again and he grabs her wrist.

"You poke me again little lass, and I'll be the last thing you ever poke" Kelsey steps away and crosses her arms. Danielle looks at her then.

"Well I was the main reason." Danielle shakes her head and walks over to the railing. Jack joins her and says,

"Since you're already here, you might as well have duties."

"Ok." She says and looks over at him as he explains the duties to her.

"And don't even begint oth ink that just bebcause you're a girl means that you'll get special treatment, cause ye won't." Danielle nods and smiles wickedly.

"Wouldn't even dream of it Mr. Sparrow." She brushes against him and walks off, leaving him to stare after her...well...after her butt anyway.

"My, my, my...what a bleedin' fine woman. This is going to be devilishly fun." He says to him-self and walks off into his cabin.

...6...6...6...

Erica was tying some knots in some rigging rope when she hears Will and Elizabeth (bleh!!!) arguing by the pole. She walks ovder to it and listens closely.

"I'm sick of you and Jak running off together every chance you get Liz." Will whispers angrily and Elizabeth closes her eyes.

"I' sorry Will. I love you so much. I'll stop it, I promise." Erica rolls her eyes in a 'yeah right' way and peeks around the pole. With has a disbelieveing look in his eyes but he nods slowly.

"I love you too. Ok, since you promise." Elizabeth smiles and hugs Will closely. Erica steps away and smiles to her-self. All she had to do was get Will alone and he would be all hers. With him being so disbelieveing towards Elizabeth she might be able to get him to fall in love with her instead.

Erica smiles again and walks below to talk to Danielle. Kelsey wasn't to know. The 2 girls had often argued over Will and this was one thing Erica would keep to herself.

**A/N...Ok...this is all I've got right now...let me know what you think of the last 2 chapters and this one...I'm working on putting alot of chapters on in one day since there is only 1 day left of school...yippeee!!!!!! (well actually 2 but they're half days)**


	4. Make Out Session With Danielle and Jack

Disclaimer: me no owny anything POTC...not even...(whimpers)...witty Jack...it is so sad...but I'm glad to not own Elizabeth (shivers) Gross!

Danielle lets what Erica told her roll around in her head as she pulls on her shirt and boots in her cabin...right next door to Jack's. She knocks on his door and she walks in to hear his light snoring as he sleeps in his hammock. She smiles and walks over to him, noticing he is not wearing a shirt. She takes the time to stare at his tanned and muscled chest and his abs. She slowly runs her hand down his chest and jumps alittle when he grabs her wrist lightly.

"Could you please refrain from doing that? While I enjoy it very much Danielle, it is becoming to not bed you right here and now. Ok?" Danielle nods and sits down beside him. He reaches down and grabs a bottle of rum off of the floor. He takes a drink and hands it to Danielle, who thinks a minute before taking a drink as well. 1 hour later, she is drunk and Jack is laughing at her as she runs her hands down his still naked chest. Then, she places her lips against his and kisses him deeply.

**A/N...note to you all...this next chapter gets a little um...adulty...lol...give it a read...and let me know wut u think**


End file.
